


Hidden Love

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty one: Secret Relationship
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Altercember [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hidden Love

Fighting. Fighting. Debating. Arguing. Enemies.

Kissing, hugging, cuddling, whispering, writing. Lovers.

Sure, they live in the 21st century but... Not everyone is accepting.

Enemies in the public eye, lovers behind locked doors.

* * *

"I'm thinking we should come out soon." Hamilton states when he enters Jefferson's office. The door clicks shut behind them.

"What? Alex, what if.." Jefferson was cut off.

"If someone doesn't approve, well, who are they to say so?" Alex shrugs. "Plus, I'd get money off of it."

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I started an anonymous betting poll on if we'd date and when we'd come out." Alex said. _And how we'd come out_ , was left unsaid.

Thomas narrows his eyes. "You devious little fucker."

"Yeah, how bout we come out on our third year anniversary next week?" Alex asked.

Jefferson smirked. "Let's do it."

* * *

Alexander walked down the hallway, looking through some of his letters. Thomas joined him, standing by him.

"It's the day," Thomas said. "Ready? We should come out at a meeting."

Alexander snorted but nodded. They walk through the halls, splitting up to their separate groups. They entered the congress room. Today Alex is going to try and get something through, with Thomas as an opponent.

"Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton."

The two faced each other in the middle of the room.

"Thomas." Alexander whispered.

"Alexander." Jefferson whispered.

"Well, first of all, today marks our third year anniversary," Alexander said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Ah yes."

"And I was wondering," he pulled out a ring, bowing and holding it out. "If you'd be the one that I'd spend the rest of my life with. Would you, Thomas Jefferson marry me?"

Gasps were heard around the room, you could even hear groans.

"Only if you'd marry me, Alexander Hamilton." Thomas held out a ring too.

They kissed, slipping their rings onto each other.

"God fucking damnit! Couldn't you wait for a month?!" You could hear Peggy yell.

They pull apart as fiances, smiling at each other.

"Anyways, is that a yes to my plan too? You've heard it, Jefferson."

"That I have, and I agree with it, Hamilton."


End file.
